Her Real Life Dream Girl
by M.D.G1986
Summary: Forced to face the possiblity of losing two of her closest friends, Jade feels fear the likes she has never known. This fear awaken feelings that Jade never knew she had. What will be Jade's choice when the one she is falling in love with life maybe hanging by a thread.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story, it started out as a one-shot but grow into more as I wrote. I hope you enjoy it, would love to hear your reviews._

* * *

Chapter 1

I run through the doors of the hospital as quickly as I can. My heart is beating so hard in my chest that I can feel is pound in my ears, almost blocking out the sounds around me. I don't think I have ever been so afraid in my life, I didn't think it was possible for me to be so scared. But here I am, on the verge of tears and terrified that the two people that mean the most to me in my life were going to die.

"It can't happen, NO, I won't be lifted all alone!" my thoughts scream these words inside my head as I race to the reception desk in the middle of the hospital lobe.

I get to the desk and there is no one behind it at the moment. "Hello, can anyone help me here?" I practically shout as I beat my hands against the counter. That's when a large nurse with skin as dark as Andre's come up to me from behind the counter and speaks in a very board voice. "How can I help you miss?" She says almost as if she is barley awake on her feet.

"I'm looking for Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine, they were brought in here due to a car crash they were in" I say the words and my stomach wants to jump out of my mouth. Just saying the words are almost too painful to express.

"Just one moment dear, let me look them up. Who might you be if I may ask?" she asks as she looks down at her computer and types on the keys. "My name is Jade West, can you tell me if my friends are okay?" I say almost pleading for the answer.

"Sorry, I can't give that information out to you. Right now I can only give information to blood relatives as well as I can only let a blood relative see either of them" she says this so clinically that I instantly want to rage and scream at her for being so insensitive.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU TELLING ME I CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM?" I scream at the top of my lungs, not caring how many people stop and stare at me for yelling at the nurse.

I'm about to keep yelling at the nurse when I hear a voice come from somewhere behind me. "Jade, over here" I look around and I see Cat's older brother, the one she is always telling weird stories about. He's about 22 right now and besides from the fact that he looks a little on the slow side, you wouldn't be able to guess that hes kind of messed up in the head.

I quickly walk over to him to ask if he knows anything about Beck or Cat. "All they told me is that Cat was behind the wheel of the car when it slammed into the lamp post" he says theses words looking very upset just thinking about it. "All I know right now Jade is that their looking after her right now" Cat's brother says as his emotions begin to get the better of him as his voice becomes weak and shaky.

"Okay, where are your parents?" I ask wondering where they could be. "Both my mom and dad are at my aunts house in Seattle right now, I called them and they said they will be back soon" He says as the shaking in his voice only get worse.

I can understand why he's like this. The idea of Cat hurt and all alone makes even me want to break down, but I can't do that right now since it won't help me or them. I look up at Cat's older brother and give a soft smile and place my hand on his forearm. "How about you head to the washroom to calm down for a minute and take you medicine, you know Cat wouldn't want you not taking your pills" I say trying to comfort the mentally fragile 22 year old.

"Will you come and get me if you learn anything about Cat?" He asks almost like a child would and I just nod yes, promising him I would. He turns to go but stops and turns back to me "Oh, um... Beck's mom is in the waiting room, she might know something about Beck" He says before turning and walking away.

I speed walk to the waiting room to see if Beck's mom is still there, she is and she looks as worried as I feel. When she sees me walk in she instantly runs over and takes me into a tight hug. I believe its her way of trying to comfort me, but I have a feeling she also needs a hug right now to so I don't try to fight it. I just go with it and hug her back, no matter how unusual it feels for me to hug someone other then Beck or Cat.

"Oh thank you for coming Jade, it means so much that your here" Beck's mom says as she pulls away from the hug and holds me by my upper arms to look at me through tear filled eyes.

"It's not a problem Holly, I would want to be here for them" I say calling Beck's mom by her first name like I've always done.

She smiles weakly and returns to her seat, I sit next to her as she takes hold of my hand. Once again I don't fight it, apart of me also drawing some comfort from the contact. After giving her a few moments of silence I have to ask the question that's burning in my mind. "So have you hear anything about Beck yet?"

She sighs and shakes her head no. "Nothing yet, they are still in the emergency room. The doctors said until they complete their examinations on them they won't know anything for sure" Holly looks like every word breaks her heart just little bit more. What she says only goes to frustrate me more. "God why do doctor's take so long doing their damn jobs" I think to myself, making sure not to say it out loud so I don't upset Beck's mom anymore then she already is.

I look around the waiting room and that's when I notice I don't see any of our other friend's. "Why aren't they here? They should be here waiting like I am now" I think as I become very annoyed at my so called friends.

I look to Holly and ask in a soft voice. "Have any of my other friend shown up yet?" I ask tentatively.

Holly shakes her head no again. "No dear, you were the only one I could get a hold of, I don't know where your and Beck's friends are" She says in a worried tone of voice.

"Okay, well I'm going to try calling them, see if I can get a hold of any of them and get them here" I say to Holly and she just smiles weakly at me.

I walk out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the closest exit, since I can't use my cell inside the hospital. As I am about to walk out of the doors, I see in the corner of my eye that Cat's brother is staring at a vending machine like he's mesmerized by whats inside of it. I decide its best to leave him where he is, if something catches his attention so completely its better not to ask why.

I get a few feet from the hospital and just take a few breaths, I need to breath for a minute since its starting to feel like I haven't in awhile. This day has started out so normal, how the hell did it get to this? It was actually looking like it was going to be a pretty good day from the start of things.

Cat was going to go get her drivers licence today. But she was worried that she wasn't a good enough driver to pass the test so Beck, being the nice guy he is, offered to let her get some practice driving his truck. Cat had been excited for days to get her licence and was thrilled that Beck was going to let her drive his truck. The excitement coming off of Cat was contagious and everyone decided that after Cat took her test we were going to have a party at Tori's place to celebrate.

I woke up earlier then normal today because I remembered what day it was and decided that I was going to go get Cat a gift for passing her drivers test. Its not known to everyone but I've known Cat longer the anyone else, maker her the closest friend I have. I do try to put up fronts to keep my tough chick image but Cat was always able to see around them and knows how I am truly feeling inside.

If I was really angry Cat would always come to me without fear to try and calm me down or find out why I'm mad. She knew I could never hurt her, no matter how mad I was. If I was ever sad she knew it and would be there for me trying to cheer me up or comfort me. She was always really good at making my sad moments not so sad. Cat would also know when I'm in a really good mood to and those were the times she looked forward to the most because she wanted to share them with me, making my good times better.

I also have a way of just knowing how Cat is really feeling to. She may look like she has simple, child-like, emotions. But under the happy and weird exterior the Cat puts up for her own amusement, there is a girl that is sincere with more emotional depths then I have ever seen in any other person in my whole life. I love the fun loving weird side of Cat, but her deep inner self is who I feel she truly is. That's the Cat I see when I look at her. Cat is one of a kind and knowing that a damn car crash might be taking her away breaks me in ways I never would have thought possible.

I try calling Tori or Andre. Since those two became exclusive six months back, its unlikely you would find one without the other. I call both there cells and neither of them answer. Best guess, their either working on a song together, meaning they can't hear their phones. Or their having sex, which means that they really can't hear their cell phones. All I can do is leave a voice mail message about whats going on and hope they get it soon.

Grunting in annoyance, I try Robbie next. Apart of me wonders why I even have that boys number, but I don't question it right now. I dial his number and wait for an answer, but I get nothing again. I leave another voice mail message. Doing my best not to think about what Robbie and his puppet might be doing that they can't answer his phone.

"Dammit, what great friend I have" I say out of anger over the situation. I head back inside and walk towards the waiting room again. This time I start thinking about Beck and wondering if hes okay.

Me and Beck are no longer officially dating, but in reality we have just decided to take a much more casual view on our relationship. Around the same time Andre and Tori got together, both Beck and I were feeling a little trapped by our relationship. So we decided that to make both of us happy we would be allowed to date and see other people if we liked, while at the same time still doing stuff together. We would often be found going to movies, hanging out or even fooling around if the urge hit us. Although I agree we're not really boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, we still feel very strongly for each other and are much happier this way. Much less fighting and jealousy, way more honest conversations with some kissing and fun stuff thrown into the mix. I guess if you were to classify mine and Beck's relationship, it would be friends with benefit.

When I was shopping for a gift for Cat, I got the call from Beck's mom telling me that Beck and Cat were in a car accident. She said through tears what hospital they were at and that I need to get there soon. After I hung up the phone I ran out of the build-a-bear, thinking of making a teddy bear for Cat as a gift, and got to the hospital as quickly as I could without breaking down myself. Beck is one of my closest friends, almost as close as Cat, and if I were to lose either of them I don't think I could survive it. How could a person survive loosing a peace of their heart once its been ripped from them so suddenly.

I keep walking towards the waiting room and that's when I hear Holly scream, my heart drops through the floor and my mind comes up with the worst possibilities. I run as fast as I can toward Holly and that's where I see her jumping excitedly, while clapping her hands. She literally jumps onto the doctor in front of her and gives him the tightest hug the man has likely ever gotten. I let the breath I have been holding out and run over quickly to see what the excitement is all about.

Holly turns and sees me standing there, a looks of pure joy is the best way to describe the look on her face at the moment. "Oh Jade, great news dear. Beck is going to be just fine, hes awake and everything. The doctor says he will be able to go home in a few days at the most. Isn't that great dear?" She says all this in a voice that's almost too high pitch to hear.

I take in a breath and the knot in the centre of my chest loosens with the news of Beck begin okay. "Yes, hell yes that great news" I say honestly happy that my friend, and sometimes lover, is going to be fine. But then a thought occurs to me and I know I need to hear the answer.

"What about Cat?" I ask turning to the doctor. "Is she okay?" I see the satisfied look the doctor had turn to one of grim seriousness. When I see the look my heart begins to pound harder again. I step towards the doctor and ask again if she is going to be okay.

The doctor looks between me and Holly, uncertainty appearing in his eyes. "I'm not sure if I can tell you this. Your not her family and unless Miss Valentin's brother gives the go ahead I can't really speak of her condition just yet" the doctor says these words and it shoots fear into the very core of my heart.

"What do you mean you can't speak of her condition? Is she okay? Come on, I've been friends with her forever" I say pleading with the doctor.

"I'm sorry miss there are rules in place for these things. But listen, I already told Miss Valentin's brother about her condition and he is with her right now. Once he is done visiting with her I will ask if its okay to tell you more about her situation and if he agrees I will let you know whats going on" He says in voice that is trying to sound comforting.

Normally such an answer would just piss Jade off, but hearing that Cat's brother was able to visit Cat in her room let Jade know that Cat was alive and for now that was good enough not to yell at the doctor.

"In the mean time" the doctor continues to speak. "you can both go visit Mr. Oliver, he is well enough to have visitors. I promise to keep you updated if anything changes with Miss Valentin" the doctor says before walking away. I just smirk at the doctor for calling Beck Mr. Oliver.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to let you know, the medical stuff in this chapter I made up. I know little of medicine so I just wrote down what I thought sounded good. So please enjoy and please review._

* * *

Chapter 2

Both Holly and me go to visit Beck in his room. Mrs. Oliver says I can come in if I want to and of course I want to see Beck is okay with my own eyes. We get to the door way in Beck's room, that's where we see a rather young and pretty nurse standing next to Beck smiling at him while Beck describes the accident in his attempt to hit on the pretty nurse. Which seem to be working, God you could put Beck on a deserted island and he could still hook up with some chick.

Holly steps into the room and clears her throat loudly, getting the attention of both Beck and the nurse. They look surprised as they see Beck's mom standing there. "Oh, um... Hey mom, have you met my nurse yet? Her name is Tina" he says trying to play it cool, but I could tell that his game was trashed when his mom came into the room.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure" Holly says in a way too polite tone of voice as she step further into the room. "So Tina, how is my 16 year old son doing today?" she says and the nurse instantly steps back from Beck when she hears he's underage. I have to laugh at this, even with the death stare Beck is shooting me its still funny as hell.

The nurse quickly mutters something about how he's fine and runs from the room. Holly walks over to her son with a raise eye brow and a questioning look on her face. A look the makes Beck shrink under her stare. "You young man, are going to get yourself in trouble one of these days" she says before she cracks a smile and throws her arms around her son in a tight motherly hug. "but I guess it shows you are yourself at least" she says after a few minutes of hugging him.

That's when I walk up to take a good look at Beck, while standing at the foot of his bed. He has a bandage on his forehead, his lift eyes is a black and swollen. His lip is cut and seems to have stitches in it. Plus the two middle fingers on his right hand are wrapped up, seemingly broken. Only Beck could successfully hit on a nurse while looking like he just got beat up.

Beck sees me staring at him, he puts on his charming smile and says "So hows my hair look?" I laugh at him and walk around to his lift side. "Looks find there Oliver, but I think it needs just a little something" I say before I reach over and begin roughing up Beck's hair, causing him to protest and try to fend me off. "No, stop it. Leave the hair of the young handsome man alone" Beck says and after a minute I do, but damn if his hair still looks good.

"So Beck how are you feeling?" I ask out of concern as I reach over him and give him a hug myself, also placing a kiss on his cheek to show I'm happy hes okay.

"As good as can be expected I guess. I'm a little sore but okay" He says as he face suddenly changes to one a seriousness. "Hows Cat? Is she okay?"

I sigh and Holly just sits down in the chair next to Beck as she listens to our exchange. "I don't know much other then that her brother is with her now" I say disappointed that I can't say more.

"Do you remember anything about the crash?" Holly suddenly asks, raising some curiosity with what happened in me as well.

"Well, I don't know much, it happen so fast" Beck says thoughtfully as he looks like he is trying to remember. "Everything was fine, Cat was doing a great job driving. Then I heard gasp or something and when I looked over at her Cat had her head against the steering wheel, she looks like she was unconscious. Then before I could be anything we hit something and everything went dark" Beck finishes, looking as confused as we all felt.

After awhile of talking, the same doctor from before comes into the room. We all go silent, waiting for him to say something. "Well, I spoken with the brother to Miss Valentin and he says its fine for me to tell you all how she is doing"

I breath a sigh a relief, I begin mentally taking back anything bad I ever said about Cat's brother. "So doc, how is Cat doing?" I ask as I choose to believe Cat is alright.

The doctor begins. "Well, physically for the most part she is about the same as Mr. Oliver here" I have to suppress the urge to smirk at Beck being called Mr. Olive again. "Miss Valentin has a cracked rib, two broken fingers and a dislocated shoulder. She will be sore, but she will heal from those injuries soon enough" the doctor spoke in such a way that it made me know that there was a but on the way.

"However" which is the same thing as a but "Miss Valentin's condition is begin agitated over the fact that she seems to have been suffering from a bad case of the flu" He says sounding concerned.

Beck spoke next. "the flu?" he says questioningly. "Whats so bad about that? I had the flu before, it wasn't fun, but I got over it soon enough" Beck says matter-of-factly.

I look at the doctor waiting for him to continue as I feel the same way as Beck, what does the flu have to do with a car wreck?

"Most of the time your right Mr. Oliver, if a person gets enough rest and time to recover the flu will not be such a big deal. But in Miss Valentin's case, she seemed to have been pushing herself when she should have been resting. This has lifted her in a weaken condition and was most likely the cause of your accident" The doctor says before clearing his throat.

"You see, Miss Valentin..."

"Her name is Cat" I say doing my best to sound intimidating as I interrupt the doctor since I'm getting agitated from this guy calling Cat by her last name so much.

"Right, Cat" The doctor says correcting himself. "You see with Cat, she never gave herself time to rest and recover from the flu. It made the illness worse and lifted her with a low red blood cell count. Basically she has been in a state of serious anaemia for what I would assume was the last few days at the very least. She was likely very weak and exhausted when she got in the car today and as she was driving that weakness finally became too much for her so she lost conciseness" the doctor says all of this very medical and professional. Only problem is since he was talking to Cat's closest friends it sounded cold and heartless, if it wasn't for Beck hold my hand I would have punched the doctor in the face.

"Okay, well that sucks. But shes in the hospital now, so why don't you guys just do what you do and fix her" Jade says over simplifying things again.

"Its not the easy, you see, if it was just a case of anaemia or the car crash Mis... Cat would already been on treatment and be fine in a few weeks. But the two conditions together make treating her anaemia dangerous. The medicines we would use to treat the anaemia could hamper her recovery from her physical injuries. Meaning that if we treat the anaemia she might not recover from her injuries she has, but if we don't treat the anaemia Cat might not make it through the next 48 hours" the doctor says sounding clinical again.

I wanted to punch the doctor in the face for what he said, but suddenly there wasn't any fight in me. I couldn't move or even feel my legs under me, I actually had to support herself on Beck's bed with one hand as the other hand covered my mouth to stop the sounds of my sobs from getting out. Just the idea of Cat dying struck so hard at the core of my being that it felt like a real physical blow just hit me in the gut.

Beck looked completely stun, a look of total awe plastered on his face, unable to even form words as he stare at the wall on the other side of the room. Holly sat in the chair next to Beck silently crying and doing her best to comfort her son. Both of them looked on the verge of breaking down into tears. With Jade not too far begin them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone was in shock and despair over the news about Cat. I couldn't look at Beck or Holly because I didn't want them to see the tears in my eyes. I turned around to stare out the window behind me to hind my face and began to silently pray, something I haven't done in years.

During this time is when the doctor began to speak again. "I'm sorry to ask this at such a hard time, but I need to know. Was Cat acting at all different or strange the last week or so?"

I look at the doctor and think back over the last few week, nothing really comes to mind. "No, Cat wasn't acting anymore strange then she normally does, I think. About a week ago I think she had a cold or something, but she seemed fine the next day" I say thinking of the only thing that came to mind that could be considered out of the ordinary for Cat.

"Well, in that instance I believe Cat was doing her best to hide her illness from you all. Either for a reason or simply due to the fact she didn't know what was going on or how dangerous it was. But Cat would have been very weak and feeling extremely tired over the last week. Anaemia doesn't just appear over night, a case as serious such as this would take time for develop" The doctor says looking at the three of us.

"Wait are you saying that Cat would have know she was sick or that something was wrong with her?" Beck finally says something.

"She might not have know she was sick, to her she might have just been very tired, not have much of an appetite or wanting to sleep a lot more then normal" the doctor answers Beck's question.

"Oh my god" I whisper to myself, but still loud enough for the whole room to hear me. "I have notice that Cat was falling asleep in class a lot this past week, but I do that all the time so I didn't think anything of it" I feel like a total moron all of a sudden. Cat never falls asleep in a class no matter how boarding the subject is. "I should have seen something was up" I say slapping myself on the forehead with my palm.

"Hmm... Well, all I can tell you is that its not you fault. Miss Vali... I mean Cat. Wouldn't have gotten into such a condition if she was taking better care of herself" the doctor says in a neutral tone, but the statement sound like he was blaming Cat for bringing all this on.

I suddenly burst from trying to hold in all my emotions that are flooding me right now."Hey! Cat might not have know what was going on with her... She could of just though it was a cold and didn't want to complain or..." I was cut off when Beck sat up in his bed, taking hold of my arm and pulls my toward him. He looks up at me with a looks that asks me to stop, I reluctantly do.

"Relax Jade I'm sure the doctor didn't mean it like that. Cat was excited to get her drivers licence and to get her chance to drive my truck, she's been talking about it all week" Beck says trying to reason with me. "Its possible that Cat ignore how she was feeling so no one would stop her from driving or getting her licence" As much as I don't like it, Beck was right. Cat has been known to put things that were important off to do what she is most excited about, this might just be another case of that.

"Yeah, okay maybe it is" Jade says conceding to his logic and ending the yelling rant.

Jade the looks at the doctor again, staring daggers at him, even if he doesn't seem to have been effected by any of this. "So what can be done? There has to be something you can do for Cat" I ask and do my best to sound polite for Beck's sack.

The doctor thinks for a minute and then answer "Well, there is one treatment option that would give Cat the red blood cells she needs to over come her anaemia while at the same time not stopping her bodies natural healing process, but there are only two ways for this procedure to work..."

"Okay, what is it?" Jade interrupts the doctor, eager to hear the answer that might save Cat's life, before the doctor can finish his thought.

"Well, if you let me finish" The doctor continues on. "It will be a transfusion of blood. How it would work is Cat would need a transfusion from someone of the same blood type as her, which might be an issue since Cat has a higher then normal rare blood type" Jade hopes begin to drop as she hears this "Or someone with blood type O can donate. But once the transfusion was complete Cat would have the red blood cells she need to over come her anaemia and it would not stop her from healing from her injuries"

"I'm have type O" Jade states excitedly without even thinking about it.

The doctor looks at Jade and smiles. "I was hoping one of you would say that" he says as he begins to write something on his clip board.

"Wait, hold a second. Do we even know if this will be safe, maybe someone else should do this" Beck says as he does his best to sound dominating. All it gets is a death stare out of Jade.

"We don't have time for this Beck, you heard the doctor. Cat might only have hours, I don't care if it dangerous, I'm going to help Cat" I say as I feel I'm on verge of giving Beck another black eye, but that's when the doctor interrupts mine and Becks argument over my safety in the procedure.

"Actually there is very little risk to the donor. This would be no more dangerous then if she was donating blood to the red-cross" the doctor says supporting Jade choice to do this.

"See totally safe" Jade says to Beck before turning to the doctor. "So doc, when can we do this?" Jade eager to do what she can for Cat.

"Well if you'd like to follow me we can get you ready for the transfusion immediately, if that alright with you and your boyfriend?" the doctor says looking between Jade and Beck.

Jade just walks towards the doctor, leaving Beck where he was laying on his bed. "He's not my boyfriend and I'm good to go" Jade says as she take a step towards the door.

"Excellent, lets go then" the doctor says walking ahead of her, leading the way out of the room.

Jade goes to follow the doctor when she hears Beck call her name. "Jade" Turning around to see Beck sitting there on his bed. "Your doing a good thing, I'm proud of you. See, you when your done" He says as he give her a little smile. Jade quickly walks over to him and places a loving kiss on his lips.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone" I say giving him a small smile as I quickly leave the room to follow the doctor down the hall.

Holly, who was watching this whole exchange between the two teens, now had a questioning look on her face as she looks at her son. "How come she said you weren't her boyfriend and then kissed you like that?" She says looking confused and wanting an answer.

"Um... well... you... you see mom" Is what Beck says as he begins to trip and stammer over his words while he try's his best to explain the nature of his and Jade's relationship to his mother. Hoping to God that Jade comes back soon.

* * *

I hope you are liking the story so far. Feel free to tell me what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade now lays on a hospital bed in a large white room, there is a syringe in her lift arm and a heart monitor attached to her middle finger on her lift hand. The syringe is connected to a tube that is slowly drawing Jade's blood out of her and into a centrifuge. The centrifuge has another tube attached to it that has Jade's blood being slowly pumped down through into another syringe. That syringe is currently placed in the right arm of Cat Valentin's.

I'm trying not to look at Cat since the sight of her laying motionless in the bed across from me is very upsetting, but I can't seem to look away from her. The bright red hair of my friend is a mess as it falls across her pillow and frames her very still face, which is what Jade is looking at right now. I can see a large dark bruise across Cat's right cheek, it's from when she hit her face against the steering wheel in the crash, I was told by the nurse. Cat's lift arm is in a sling to support her dislocated shoulder and Cat's right hand has two finger wrapped up, not unlike Beck's. But what I find to be the most disturbing is how pale the normally very tanned girl is. Not that I mind pale skin, on me it looks great, but on Cat it just looks unnatural.

The whole picture just made me want to run over to Cat, scream at her and get her to wake up, make a weird comment about her brother or do that ridiculous giggle of hers. Anything would be better then seeing Cat in the almost death like state shes in right now. Shes not really dead of course, but you could call her name at the top of your lungs and she would not move or respond. Jade knows this because she tried several times before the nurse explained why Cat's won't respond, she won't wake up right now because its like she resting in a very deep sleep. I preferred the thought of Cat just sleeping thought all this, that way she can wake up when shes better.

Laying on the bed Jade's mind begins to drift and she starts to look around the room. She looks at her heart monitor and sees a regular consistent heart beat. Then she turns her head and looks at Cat's, her heart beat is steady as well but Cat's monitor shows that her heart beat seems to be a little slower then her own. But Cat is asleep right now so that would explain that. Jade continues to look at Cat's heart beat, knowing that the monitor proves that Cat is right next her, alive and safe. That thought brings Jade more peace then she has felt in hours. Soon Jade begins to drift off to sleep with the sound of Cat's heart beat in her ears.

Jade suddenly wakes up and realizes that shes in her bedroom, laying under her thick warm covers of her bed. The lighting in the room is soft, its dark but still bright enough for Jade to see. Its in the evening or early morning Jade guesses. Jade wonders how she got here, the last thing she remembers is laying on a hospital bed during the transfusion, Cat's heart beat is still in her head. She thinks about getting up to look around but decides against it, as she is just too comfortable right here. The feeling of warmth and safety all around her just makes her want to fall into sleep and never come out. Curling up deeper into the thick covers Jade closes her eyes to go to sleep. But suddenly Jade feels an arm, that is not her own, move around her waist.

Sitting upright in the bed Jade quickly pulls the covers back and laying next to her is the haft asleep red-headed Cat Valentin, seemingly without a scratch on her as she lays on Jade's bed in her pink pyjamas. A scents of shock and joy fills Jade as she sees Cat laying there completely okay. "Cat!" Jade shouts as she jumps on the red-head and take her up into a tight hug. Cat squeak as she is forcefully awakened from her sleep, looking at Jade as if she has gone crazy.

"Jaaade, what are you doing?" Cat whines as she is pulled up and pressed against Jade's chest in a tight hug.

"Cat, your okay. Your not hurt!" Jade says ecstatic as she strokes her hands through Cat's hair to push it aside to see her face. Cat looks up at her with her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be okay? Did something happen to me?" Cat says clearly not understanding why Jade is acting in such a way.

"Well, yeah you were hurt and in the hospital. You and Beck were in a car crash. I needed to give you a blood transfusion" Jade speaking almost too fast for Cat to keep up. But she is suddenly made to stop as she feels Cat slid her arms around neck. Cat's big brown eyes staring up into Jade's deep blue eyes with the classic bright happy smile on Cat's face.

"Ssh..." Cat whispers softly. "Its okay sweety. That was weeks ago and I'm fine now. You took care of me" Cat says smiling warmly up at Jade. "You don't need to worry about that right now" Cat says soothingly as she rest her head on Jade's shoulder.

The pet name and intimate acts does throw Jade off for a second, but she can't help but draw comfort from holding Cat in her arms and being so close to the red-headed girl like this. Cat raises her head up to look into Jade's eyes, the warm smile returns to her lips. Jade stares into Cat's eyes falling deeper into them and before she ever knew what she was doing, Jade was pressing her lips tenderly against Cat's. The tender kiss lasted and grew in passion with Cat responding to the caress of Jade's lips on hers as if they have done this a million times.

Jade felt a moan vibrate out of Cat's throat as the kiss continues. Longing and need brought Jade to begin to rub her hands across Cat's slender form, wanting to touch all of her and never wanting to stop. Cat's soft tongue begins to slid across Jade's bottom lip and Jade opens her mouth to except it. Right when Jade was going to through Cat on the bed to ravage her body, Jade suddenly feels a sharp pinch on her lift arm which forces Jade to wake from the heated dream she was having.

Jerking upright into a sitting position, Jade is suddenly back in the white room in the hospital. A nurse is standing next to her with the syringe she just removed from Jade's arm in one hand as she pushes some buttons on the centrifuge with the other. Feeling very confused about what just happened in her dream, Jade looks over and sees Cat still laying on the bed next to her. Only she is far less pale with much of her former colour returning, Cat's heart monitor also shows that her heart beat is much stronger then before.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jade asks the nurse that is pulling the syringe from Cat's arm. The nurse turns around to look at Jade. "Its a little early to say for sure but her pulse and heart rate are much stronger then before. The doctor came by when you were napping and he believes she is through the worst of it, she just needs to rest now" The nurse says in a soft voice as she give Jade a cheery smile.

Jade smiles back to the nurse and lays back down on the bed turning on to her side to look at Cat. Jade just stares at her friend as she sleeps soundly. Cat still looks beat up, but Jade swears she sees the slightest smile cross Cat's lips.

* * *

_We are reaching the end here people. I would think if you have read this far your liking the story at least a little. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter or any of the other._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last chapter I have made for this story. If you think I should end it here or keep going with it, let me know. And if you think I should keep it going I am open to ideas. So as always please enjoy and then review._

* * *

Chapter 5

Its been three days since Jade gave blood to Cat. In that time Cat's condition has improved greatly and the doctors believe she will wake up at anytime. Also Tori, Andre and Robbie finally showed up a few hours after Jade was done giving blood, they stay over night visiting Cat and Beck but in the morning they went home. Jade refused to leave Cat's side in almost all that time, only leaving to get something to eat or go to the washroom. Today, on the third day in the hospital, Beck was able to go home, but a few hours after he lifted he was back with a change of clothes and some coffee for Jade.

"So how she doing?" Beck asks as he sits in the chair next to Jade and hands her the coffee. He stares at Cat sleeping in her bed.

"Pretty much the same as before you lifted, she make noises every now and then like she is waking up but shes still sleeping" I says as I continue staring at Cat.

"You know Jade you could go home for awhile, I'll stay here to watch Cat and you can get some real sleep. I know you have to be exhausted" Beck offers as he takes hold of my hand and squeezes it.

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up and beside you only got out of here like two hours ago, you should be home resting" I say, not leaving any room for argument. So Beck just sighs, shakes his head and sit quietly next to me as I sip my coffee.

After awhile of just sitting and watching Cat sleep Jade begins to lean against Beck. The soft steady breathing coming from Cat lulls Jade to sleep as she rests her head on Beck's shoulder. Beck puts his arm around Jade and holds her close. Beck stares at Jade sleeping, enjoying how peaceful Jade looks right now. "Sweet dreams Jade" Beck says in a soft voice.

Jade is laying in her bed next to Cat again. Jade wearing a shear black silk nightgown while Cat is wearing her favourite tank top and boy shorts, both a bright pink. Cat is holding herself over Jade and kissing her deeply, passion flowing from them with every move or sound that they make together. Every caress of her lips or fingertips against the lips or flesh of Cat creates fireworks that explode inside of Jade. Making her want more, need more, of the sweet touching she is getting from this dream virgin of Cat.

Since giving blood Jade has been getting these dreams more and more often, loving every second she can get with her dream Cat. But in her waking hours she spends much of the time wondering what they mean or say about her. Was she in love with Cat now or is it just lust? The dreams are fairly romantic for the most part, not really much of the hot sweaty passion Jade is used to with Beck. She mostly just spends a lot of time kissing and caressing Cat through these dreams, just enjoying the time they get together in them. And as the days passed by Jade realized she wanted more then just a dream, she wanted the real thing. She wanted to feel Cat's lips on hers for real and experience their taste in person, wondering if they can match up to the taste to her dream Cat.

Moans escape from Cat and Jade's lips as Cat pulls away from Jade just enough to speak. Jade look into her Chocolate brown eyes, breathing hard from the passion she feeling for this girl. "What... Whats wrong?" Jade asks through heavy breathing.

"Nothing, this is prefect" Cat says also through heavily aroused breathing, placing a soft kiss on Jade lips again before pulling away.

"Then why are you stopping?" Jade asks feeling confused. "Because you need to wake up" Cat says as her voice begins to grow distant.

"What? What do you mean?" Jade says feeling desperate for this moment to continue. "You need to wake up Jade" Cat says again, her voice growing further away and being replace by someone else's. "No, I want to stay here with you" Jade says desperately trying to pull Cat closer to her again but she just can't.

"No, Jade you need to wake up now" suddenly Jade is back in Cat's hospital room and its Beck who's talking to her. Jade sees she is leaning against Beck as she was sleeping. Jerking herself back up into her seat in surprise and rubs her eyes feeling groggy.

Once shes more awake Jade turns to glare at Beck. "Why did you wake me up?" Jade says spitting venom at Beck. Instead of being nervous or scared Beck just gets an amuse look on his face "Because a certain someone is awake and wants to say hello" Beck says as he jesters with he head toward Cat's bed.

Jade wipes her head around and sees Cat sitting upright in her bed, smiling her big bright smile. Jade gets up instantly and charges over to Cat, grabbing her in the tightest hug Jade has ever given to someone. "Oh my god Cat! I can't believe you awake" Jade says with her face buried in Cat's hair, breathing in her scent thankfully.

"Sure I'm awake Jade, why wouldn't I be?" Cat says in a strained voice, sounding like she is being crushed by Jade's hug.

"You and Beck were in accident while you were practising driving, you have been asleep for three days" Jade says letting go of the hug reluctantly so she can looks at Cat in the eyes. The bright brown eyes that Jade has missed so much.

Cat gets a look of shock and her mouth turns into and O shape. "Oh My God!" Cat says sounding upset. "Is Beck's truck okay?" Cat says in her innocent way.

Both Jade and Beck laugh at Cat's responses to finding out she was in an accident that put her into a coma for three days. "My truck can be fix Cat, we're all just happy your okay" Beck says as he step around the bed to get on Cat's other side. Leaning over her gives her a tight hug, but making sure she can still breath.

"I'm glade your okay Cat" Beck says giving her a squeeze before letting her go. "Everyone is so huggy today" Cat says sound happy over that fact. "Well, we have a good reason to give out hugs Kit-Cat" Beck says using his nick name for her. "I'm going to go get the doctor in here, be back in a few" Beck goes to walk out the door. "Kay Kay" Cat says as she settles onto her bed.

When he leave Cat turns to Jade, who has been weirdly quiet the last few minutes. "Why is Beck going to get a doctor, is he sick or something?" Cat asks while looking at Jade.

"No, Cat he fine" Jade suddenly begins to speck with a shaky voice and fights the tears that want to pour out of her eyes.

Cat sees this, taking Jade's hand and looks at her worried. "Jade whats wrong? Is Beck really sick?" Cat asks as concern shows on her face.

Jade looks at her and Jade's face has been contorted by anger. "NO, he not sick" Jade yells the first word and quickly lowers her voice to not scare Cat, who is surprise by Jade's outburst. "Its... its just.." Jade trails off and turns her head to look out the window to avoid looking at Cat.

"Jade your scaring me, whats wrong? You know you can tell me anything" Cat says as she squeezes Jade's hand tighter.

Jade looks at Cat, this time the tear are trailing down her face, making Cat all the more worried since Jade never cry's like this. "You can never do this to me again you understand?" Jade says this through tears and Cat feels even more confused then usual.

"Don't do what? I don't understa..." Is all Cat can get out before Jade screams "You scared the living hell out of me you know that! Cat, you should have told us you have been sick, we could have done the damn drivers test another damn time! Nothing is worth your life or you doing this to us, Nothing!" Jade says as the tear flow freely now. Realization washes over Cat and she understands, at least in part, why Jade is so upset.

"I'm sorry Jade, I was just so excited about begin able to drive. I thought if I just didn't mention it and acted normal then no one would notice I wasn't feeling well" Cat says as she pulls Jade into a hug and Jade wraps her arms around the red-headed girl again and holds her close. "I'm sorry I scared you Jade" Cat says again as she tries to comfort her distort friend.

Jade pulls away to look into Cats eyes, their faces barley a few inches apart. "Promise me you will tell me if you ever feel sick or weird like that again. I won't have you getting hurt like this again, I couldn't take it. I can't lose you Cat" Jade says as her voice is slightly horse from her yelling.

"Okay Jade, I promise" Cat says and they both notice that they can feel the others breath on their lips as they continue to look into each others eyes.

Jade stares longingly in to Cats deep brown eyes and begins to lean forward. Cat doesn't move forward, but she doesn't move away either. Cat just holds herself where she is as Jade's lips move closer to her own.

"Jade?" Cat says as barley more then a whisper just before Jade begins to lightly press her lips to Cat's. Slowly at first Jade kisses Cat as Cat just holds her place against Jade's lips but soon Cat begins to return the kiss. Caressing Jade's lips with her own as Jade begins to increases the passion of their kiss.

Jade moves her hands through Cat's hair to hold her and pull her tighter while deepening the kiss. Cat lets a small moan that radiates from her throat as she feels Jade soft tongue gently slid across her bottom lip, wanting access to her mouth. Jade suddenly feels Cat open her mouth slightly to let Jade's tongue in. Their tongues begin to slid and caress against each one anthers.

As the kiss deepens and passion grows Jade's mind begins to become hazy with the lustful warmth she feels for Cat, causing her to move a hand down from Cat's hair towards the soft mound that is Cat's young breast. When Cat notices where Jade's hand is heading she pulls away just enough to look at Jade with a shocked look on her face. "Jade wait" Cat says in a soft voice as she leans her forehead against Jade's. Both closing their eyes for a moment to breaths and try to calm themselves down.

"I'm sorry, I just lost my head there for a second" Jade says as she breaths heavily while she sits upright and looks into Cat's eyes. "Its okay Jade, I just wanted to go slower. Is that okay?" Cat says tentatively as she stares back into Jade's blue eyes. "I understand Cat, I don't want to push you into anything your not ready to do" Jade says feeling ashamed for pushing the innocent girl so quickly.

"Jade?" Cat says as if she has a question ready to be asked. "What is it Cat?" Jade asked as she feels her breathing going back to normal. "I think I feel kind of weird" Cat says as she bites her bottom lip with a look of lust beginning to grow in her eyes.

Jade smiles as she notices this look on Cat's face. "I think I can help with that" Jade says as she leans forward to begin kissing Cat again. Determined to bring as much pleasure to her real life dream girl.


End file.
